The Lemon Collection
by TapestryClouds
Summary: A collection of my lemon and lime Hiccstrid oneshots, ficlets, and other kinds of drabbles in one neat-o package. Prompts welcome!
1. The Lovers Awaken (Part 1)

**The Lemon Collection**

_As the title suggests – this is collection of my lemon and lime Hiccstrid oneshots, ficlets, and other kinds of drabbles in one neat-o package. First up is the smut version of my deviantart drawing of the same name._

_Part two will be uploaded tomorrow!_

* * *

**THE LOVERS AWAKEN (PART ONE)**

Hiccup woke up with the sunshine in his face and his young wife asleep in his arms. He smiled faintly, the tranquil morning air settling on his skin. He watched as dust floated down from the ceiling, shimmering in the light of the early sun.

Everything, it seemed, was right in the world. He reverently swept a hand down her back, mapping the dusting of freckles on her skin in the pale light of dawn. Her hair was tousled everywhere, and he reached over to lovingly brush it away from her face and over her shoulder.

Ever the light sleeper, Astrid stirred and opened a bleary eye. Her eyebrows knitted as she squeezed her eyes shut once more, repositioning her body so that she was snuggled more comfortably against him. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her form, happily pulling her warm body flush against his. He buried his nose in her soft tresses and inhaled deeply.

"Good morning," he murmured.

Astrid mumbled sleepily. Hiccup smiled, softly running his hands up and down her arms as he brushed his lips across her naked shoulders, up her neck, across her shoulders again…

Astrid twitched as his stubble tickled her skin. She mumbled incoherently once more, weakly pushing him away. He pressed her closer to his body and kissed her behind her ear. He heard her sigh as she grumpily looked at him over her shoulder, and he was about to lean in for a kiss when she promptly turned away.

"Hiccup, please, I just woke up."

"So what?"

"I have dragon breath. Go away."

He laughed quietly. "Who cares? I do too." He leaned over and pressed a kiss on her cheek. He kissed her again because he liked the smacking sound it made. And then kissed her again when he saw her begin to smile.

"You're so adorable when you sleep, you know?"

She groaned and buried herself face-down on the pillow, and Hiccup knew that she was blushing. His arms were still around her body, and he slowly rode one hand up, brushing over a breast, going back down to her hips, before slowly caressing her legs in smooth and gentle circles.

Astrid finally fully turned around and wrapped her limbs around him. "Let me sleep, please?"

"But I'm awake," he protested.

"Well, go make our breakfast."

"I don't feel like it."

"Then get our dragons their breakfast."

"… they can wait."

"Lazy."

"Sleepy head."

She sighed. "Yes, so can't you just let me sleep?"

"But-"

"Just five more minutes?"

He grumbled. "You shouldn't even be able to sleep when there's _this _much raw Vikingness lying right next to you." When she didn't respond, he looked down at her and saw that she had closed her eyes once more, her limbs still half-clinging to him. He sighed. She was obviously still too drowsy for him to tease. He kissed her hair and was about to get up and get breakfast when he felt her arms tighten their hold around him.

"Mm fngo," she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I said: Don't go."

"But I'm going to make breakfast."

"Stay a moment longer."

"But you just said –"

"Please?"

She looked at him through her sleepy lashes, and he knew he had lost to her again. He settled back in bed resignedly and she happily arranged her arms and legs around his body once more. She nuzzled her face against his shoulders and let out a contented sigh.

Hiccup lifted an arm above his head as he stared at the ceiling. No doubt Toothless would be jumping up and down _that_ ceiling in a very, _very_short while. He probably shouldget out of bed before he does that, but then he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the feeling of Astrid cuddling him contentedly.

Perhaps five more minutes wouldn't hurt anybody.

He stared as dust floated down from the ceiling, riding the air through the slivers of sunshine that escaped from the shutters.

He jumped slightly when he felt her hand drift down his stomach from beneath the sheets. He looked down and found her faintly smiling while her hand kept travelling down until it reached his manhood. She started playing with it.

"Uh… Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

"You're… you're awake!"

She lifted her head, her blue eyes glittering mischievously amidst her tangle of hair. "How can I fall back to sleep when there's this much Vikingness lying right next to me."

Hiccup smirked. "Told you."

"And how can I ever go back to sleep when you're being so annoying?"

He frowned. "I'm not annoying!"

"Yes you are," she said playfully, then gave his hardening member squeeze, causing a groan to escape his lips. "This one is especially annoying."

Hiccup laughed breathily. "Eh... You're welcome to do that any time it annoys you." He ran his hand up and down her back, his mind conjuring up all manner of wicked things that he would like do to her once she's had her fun with his cock.

She smiled at him before diving underneath the covers. Excitement rushed through his loins as he felt Astrid's hair brush his stomach, the bed shifting with her movements as she went down his body. Once settled, she pumped him twice and, without warning, kissed the underside of his shaft before licking him slowly from base to tip. He couldn't help but jerk up in surprise.

"Oh, come one," he hissed, and he heard Astrid's muffled giggles. He swept the blanket aside so that he could see what she was doing this time. She looked at him as she rubbed him, smiling before she lowered her head to lick and gently mouth him. Hiccup moaned as he tangled his fingers through her hair. She slowly worked her way up and down, writing runes upon his skin with her tongue, not yet taking him in fully, enjoying the torment that he was in.

He nearly sobbed with want.

When she sat back and licked her lips, Hiccup's breath shortened. She crouched back down, swiping her tongue all around the head before finally closing her lips around him. His eyes dilated as he watched her slowly work her way down. He tangled his fingers through her hair, enjoying the wet and warm vibrations as she moaned into his flesh and... oooh! Whatever she was doing with her tongue... right... now... _fuck! _... was sending his mind into a frenzy. He was just _really _starting to get lost in the moment when, suddenly, something big hit their roof, making them both jump. Astrid withdrew her mouth from him with a wet pop and looked curiously up at the ceiling. The roof shuddered once more before Toothless belatedly identified himself with a happy growl.

Hiccup gave out a growl of his own as he shouted: "Not now, Toothless!"

The dragon jumped on the roof again.

Astrid laughed, wiping her mouth on one hand and stroking him with the other. "If you've only done what I told you and given the dragons their breakfasts, he wouldn't be interrupting us right now."

"He'll go away," Hiccup said, then winced when the heavy dragon started jumping up and down the roof again. "Toothless, please, just give me an hour? I'm a little bu – Ohhh!"

His hips involuntarily lifted up when, without warning, Astrid took him in her mouth once again. She began working her way a little faster. Her hand that was not busy stroking him began to squeeze and play with his balls. She moved up and down, her wriggling tongue against his sensitive flesh adding to the white hot sensation that was threatening to overcome him with each rise and dip of her warm, wet mouth...

He felt himself tipping over the edge. It was too much, too soon.

"Stop! You're making me… oh gods…"

Astrid slid him out of her mouth before he lost control, a trail of spit connecting him from her. She watched him run a hand through his bed-swept hair as he tried to keep himself under control, his chest heaving. She loved the fact that she got him in this predicament in such a short amount of time.

Toothless called once more, a hint of irritation now evident in his voice.

"You really need to train your dragon better," Astrid remarked.

"Which one?" Hiccup muttered, and then his eyes widened. "Ohhh gods, I didn't mean to say that one out loud."

Astrid smirked, but said nothing.

"Can we take care of one thing at a time please?" Hiccup hissed. "I'm not really very good at doing more than one thing at a time."

"Yeah, I can tell," Astrid said amusedly. "Why don't we take care of that dragon first," she nodded to the ceiling, "and then we'll take care of _this _one."

Hiccup blinked, then sighed disappointedly as he prepared to get out of bed. "Fine. I'll get Toothless off the roof."

Astrid put a firm hand on his shoulders and pushed him back down. "You're not going anywhere."

"But…"

"_I'll_ get him off the roof," she said smugly. "Watch and learn."

She cupped a hand over her mouth and loudly called a Nadder's trill. It was long, and low, and Hiccup honestly didn't know what it was meant to do to a Night Fury.

"Huh?"

When they heard Stormfly's reply, Astrid called out again before turning back to Hiccup. Hiccup could only blink back in confusion.

"… what…?"

Stormfly suddenly squawked somewhere nearby, and Toothless stopped his incessant jumping and answered her call. They heard her squawk back, heard Toothless' rumble, and then, miraculously, they heard him jump off the roof with a sneeze.

Hiccup was too stunned to speak or move.

"Thanks, Stormfly," Astrid yelled before turning back to Hiccup. "Now where were we?"

"Wait!" Hiccup sat up. "Wait wait wait, what just happened?"

"I'll tell you after, right now we–"

"No, no, you have to tell me now. That was amazing! What happened?"

"Nothing! Stormfly just told Toothless to leave us alone! Now –"

"But… how? You taught her? How?"

"Hiccup, are we doi-"

"I wonder if the other dragons can be taught to leave things alone with a call."

"It doesn't work that way Hiccup!"

He stared at her confused. "Why not?"

Astrid growled up to the heavens.

"Just tell me, Astrid." He ran a thumb over her cheek and tucked her hair behind an ear. "Please?"

Astrid huffed. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because it was amazing! And I wanna put this in the Book of Dragons."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You _really_ wanna know what that call was for, right _now_?"

"Yes!"

Astrid blushed to the roots of her hair. "Fine!" She yelled. She bit her lip. "It's a Nadder's call," she began to explain, embarrassed beyond belief. "Stormfly told Toothless to leave us alone because... it's the sound that a Nadder… you know… makes… when they're… you know… going at it?"

"Oh," Hiccup murmured. Astrid could almost see the gears turning in his brain as he worked it out, and suddenly he looked up at her when it finally clicked. "Oh!" His eyes widened, and then he blushed. "Oh…"

Astrid blew hair away from her face, utterly embarrassed. "Yeah…"

"So that's why Toothless left us alone," he said sheepishly, and it earned him a murderous look.

Needless to say, Hiccup knew that two very painful punches to the arm was not common practice in love making.


	2. The Lovers Awaken (Part 2)

**A/N:**

_Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed, faved, and followed this so far! And sorry about uploading this a couple of days later than promised. I hope you like it... it's very descriptive..._

_Anyway, without further ado I give you part two. This is only a two-part ficlet so this is the last one. The next story to be uploaded in this collection will be an AU, and will hopefully be uploaded soon. I've already finished writing it, it just needs some polishing =)_

* * *

**THE LOVERS AWAKEN (PART TWO)**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hiccup cried.

She swung her fist and punched him solidly in the arm.

"Ow! Sweet Thor in Midgard, I said I was sorry."

She bared her teeth. "That's for being a stubborn ass!"

"But I thought you liked it when I'm being stubborn!"

She opened her mouth, a retort ready on her tongue, but stopped when she remembered _why_ she liked it when he was being stubborn. She quickly dissipated that _particular_… steamy memory. She wanted to stay angry with him for a while longer. "That was different! This time I told you to let it go!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah… but not listening to you is kind of part of being a stubbor– whoah!" He yelped when he nearly fell off the bed as she pushed him away from her.

"You know, sometimes I could just **kill you**!" She yelled in his face. She wrapped the sheets around her and lay back on the bed with a dignified huff, her back turned to him. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed when he realised that she wasn't joking anymore.

"Ok ok, you're right, I _am_a stubborn ass." When she did not reply, he cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder. "But at least I'm _your __stubborn ass, _to do whatever you want with me. And my ass."

He was pleased to see her cheeks twitch, but still she did not respond to him. He tentatively lowered the blanket, and when she did not shrug him off, he laid down and rubbed his lips up and down her exposed upper back. He knew how much she liked that, and sure enough he felt her begin to move beneath him.

"How can I make it up to you?" He whispered as he softly kissed her skin.

She sighed before finally turned around to silently glare at him, though he could see the glint of lust still shining through in her eyes.

He leaned down for a kiss, but she turned away.

"I'm still angry with you, you know," she growled at the wall.

He sighed. "I know you are."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

He caught the playful, angry tone in her voice, and he stared at her neck, taut from her facing away from him, and had the sudden urge to taste her skin. He tugged at the sheets wrapped around her form and, when she didn't fight it, pulled it off altogether. He placed a careful hand upon her stomach, leaned down and breathed gentle, open mouthed kisses down her neck, over her collar bones… She instantly quivered underneath him as her breath caught, and that's when it hit him.

She was still _horny._Despite his screw up, she still wanted him.

He wanted to laugh, wanted to hit himself for being so unobservant with his wife. It's funny: He was usually _very_perceptive when it came to dragons. But when it came to Astrid… well, then again, he shouldn't really be too surprised: Astrid had always had a knack for clouding his judgement.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled again as he moved back up her body and nuzzled her just below the ear. She finally turned her face back to him, her eyes half-lidded and her heart thudding in her chest that Hiccup could easily feel. He rested a hand to her cheek and brushed a thumb over her pink lips. "So how can I make it up to you?"

She scowled. "You'll have to figure that out yourself."

He furrowed his brow in irritation, but then an idea suddenly hit him. He swiftly hovered over her, entwined their hands, and quickly pinned them above her head. Her eyes widened in surprise, then closed in the next instant when he dipped down to lick the hill of one breast. He then licked her other breast, sucking her nipple as he pulled away. And he maddeningly did it again on each breast, and again, _and again._ She couldn't help but arch into him, couldn't help but grip his hands, wanting to feel more… upon her skin, within her skin, _under her skin._She wanted more… she wanted _more of him._

She didn't realise that she was already gasping for air until he nuzzled her nose. "Open your eyes," he breathed into her mouth. "I want you to see everything."

She did as he asked, her breath coming short and fast, and he sweetly kissed her cheeks before he untangled their hands. He roamed down her body, his warm mouth leaving a slow trail of fire down her chest and over her belly button before coming to rest between her legs.

His green eyes never left her face, not even for a moment, gauging her reaction to his every touch. He was going to be observant this time. He was going to take note of the things that didn't turn her on, and the things did, and the things that _really_turned her on.

He kissed the inside of her thighs and softly, teasingly massaged her womanhood with one hand. She was the one who taught him this… after much persuasion, that is. He was, after all, the sort of person who liked to learn how things worked, and after a couple of nights in their married lives when he had finished but she had not, he finally persuaded her to tell him how _she_… liked to do it. She had, of course, initially refused to tell him. But Hiccup had stubbornly pressed her to tell him how she liked to pleasure herself when she was still a maid, and when she finally, angrily answered, her answer was something that he would never have thought would be synonymous with pleasure. It took a very quick, embarrassed demonstration until he got her meaning…

Pinching. Up and down… in opposite directions… in _that_ most sensitive area… gently at first, and then increasing in pressure… _oh-_ like he was doing. Right. Now…

She gritted her teeth and stubbornly pressed her lips together, not willing to give Hiccup the satisfaction of hearing her moan so early into lovemaking. He was going to have to do better than that.

"Gods, you're so beautiful," he whispered, and when she scoffed in disagreement, he persisted. "No, you really are! I still can't believe we're finally married… and that I can have you… like this…" He brought his fingers closer together as he spoke, rubbing them up and down, slowly pinching the lips together, moving slowly towards that pearl within her folds that he knew drove her wild when played with. He only meant to tease her, build the pressure, when suddenly Astrid involuntarily started grinding her hips in time with his hands.

"Unnggh!" She whimpered, and Hiccup couldn't help but groan in response. Oh gods, she sounded so hot right now, Hiccup could feel himself throb with want.

"Yeah," he whispered. He noticed that the closer he rubbed her lips together, the wetter she became. Her whimpers seemed to be getting more frustrated _and_desperate, and so he decided to change his movements to help her climax. He pulled her lips wide open and dragged his tongue over her warm, pink flesh in one, slow slurp.

"Mmmmyeahhh!" She gasped.

Alright! Hiccup thought excitedly. He did it again, and even though she was now moaning freely, she wasn't being as loud as he'd like her to be. He dipped down and began to kiss and lick her outer lips. He flicked his eyes up and was satisfied to see her gripping the sheets in pleasure, her half-lidded, mad-lust eyes locking with his. His tongue swept feathery strokes against the part where he knew her clit was before he went back to kissing her there…

"Mnnwwwhhhhcccc…"

Hiccup looked up at her and raised his eyebrows, trying to figure out what she just said. He went back to licking her womanhood, thinking that this was what she wanted, but she tried calling his name again.

"What do you need?" He gruffly asked against her flesh, and she groaned even louder in her frustration. She didn't know how to be coherent right now – all she knew was that she needed his mouth down there _right now._

"S-suck… m… m… " she moaned.

He breathed quickly, willing to calm himself down as what little blood left in him shot straight into his stiffness.

"Hiccup… please… sssss… me…"

He pinched her lips again with his thumb and index finger until her pearl was visible to him and, licking his lips as he watched her, latched his mouth onto her clit, nipping it once, twice, and finally taking pity on his wife, sucked it while his tongue moved in the vacuum of his mouth. He took her legs and brought them over his shoulders, stroking smoothly up and down her skin as he groaned into her every now and then.

"Oh!" She screamed, "_Ohhhhhhhhhh! Yeeees! Yesyesyesyes!"_

Mmm, gods, hearing her moan was such a turn on… He looked up at her again and revelled at the sight of her tossing her head back as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He turned his attention back to her womanhood.

She tasted so good, so sweet... He knew he would never get tired of doing this, of _eating her out._He slurped all of her into his mouth. After a few moments, he decided to add his fingers into the mix. Without unlatching his mouth from her, he inserted two fingers in her and began to thrust them in and out, then began to press her cavern up and down, then both at the same time, pressing down as he went it and pressing up as he went out and…

She nearly squealed in ecstasy as she grinded herself against his mouth. He looked back up at her face – which was now beautifully scrunched up in a display of near-orgasm – and briefly wondered if he should stop: She looked like she was about to pass out. But all doubt fled from his mind when she began screaming his name.

"Hiccu… Shi… fuc… Hi – Hiccup… I'm… ohhhh, I'm…"

She was close, he knew. He could feel it in the jerking of her hips and the volume of her moans and the pulsing of her womanhood around his fingers. He relentlessly continued, not wanting to ease the pressure…when she suddenly scooted back away from her face.

"… Wh-what …?" He asked confusedly.

She slid back down and gathered him back up to her so that he was hovering over her once more. "I want to… with you… inside… now… _now_…"

"Now?"

"_Now…_please…"

"But… I…"

"No buts," she said breathlessly as she pressed urgent kisses all over his face. And while Hiccup wanted nothing more than to slip himself in her, he _had _been thoroughly enjoying learning how to pleasure his wife with just his mouth and fingers. Besides, he thought that she was enjoying it… why did she want him to stop now?

"Mffff, Astrid…" he mumbled against her lips,

"Stop… talking…"

"Wait, I…"

"Hiccup, you're not starting this again, are you?"

"I'm not starting anyth…" He had to choke back the rest of the word when she gripped his manhood and positioned him at her entrance. She bucked her hips at him, meaning to get him in, but _her_ wetness and _his_ pre-cum only caused to slip his hardness up and down her very wet womanhood. They both groaned.

"Hiccup, please…"

"Mmm... but I haven't… finished… with you…"

In her frustration, Astrid punched his arm in the exact same spot where she had punched him before. Hiccup yelped. Sweet Odin! That girl sure has a good memory and an even better aim.

"Okay, okay!" He dipped down to claim her lips, his fingers tangling themselves in her blonde hair. By Odin, she was so, so impatient at sex and…

Mmmm gods, her impatience really turned him on.

And it was this same impatience that brought Astrid to suddenly push Hiccup down to the bed, flipping their positions. It was this same impatience that brought her to shamelessly slide herself up and down his hardness to ease the pressure burning in her core. Hiccup whimpered and tried to get her to stop, but she shoved her tongue in his mouth. She was mumbling against his lips, perhaps to reprimand him, but when he reached between them to swipe a finger across her swollen vulva, she couldn't help but squeak. He claimed her lips again as he reached down to finally guide himself to her warm folds. They both groaned at the sensations of flesh meeting flesh as she took him inside of her in an agonising, shallow pace. She paused when he was finally fully engulfed, adjusting to his size. After a few moments, she bit his left shoulder as she began to slowly move up and down, and he reached down and began to rub her clit in soothing, circular motions, causing her to squirm. Her breath tickled his skin with every moan as he continued to play with her, and when he saw her arms starting to shake from trying to keep her weight up in the midst of her pleasure, he decided to switch them around.

Astrid's eyes flew open as the next thing she knew, she was on her back once more and Hiccup was on top. He scooted down and began to firmly rub the tip of his member up and down her slit, green eyes intently watching for her to give him a sign that she was ready. She squirmed, trying to get him in, and whimpered almost desperately when he finally pushed himself inside. He shallowly thrusted in and out, slowly ravishing her, relishing in the feeling of her skin against his.

"Fast..er… faster… Hiccup…"

He moved back up her body and took her lips in his. His stiffness twitched inside her, and he let out a long moan into her mouth. He began to thrust feverishly into her, and he hissed as her nails dragged almost painfully, pleasurably down his back. She was starting to squirm beneath him once more…

Oh gods. He needed release. Soon.

She bit his shoulder again as the bed creaked under them with his thrusts.

_Unghh…_oh yes, he definitely needed release soon. Gods, he really needed to work on his stamina.

"Close?" He gasped into her ear.

She could only manage a nod and a whimper, and he shifted his weight around his kneess just enough so that he was pounding her at a different angle. He hadn't realised that their hands had entwined once more until she was gripping it hard enough to cut off his circulation. He didn't know how or what button he must have pressed within her, but she had suddenly tensed up and had thrown her head back as she cried with pleasure, her whole body arching, convulsing under him, her breast brushing against his chest everytime he moved. Her core tightened around him, and he found that he was spiralling out of control, fast.

"I'm gonna… I need to… Astrid…"

Astrid could only cry incoherently in response as her body jolted in ecstasy.

He groaned and nuzzled her neck, his senses starting to cloud, his head full of the sights and sounds and the scent of her – her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her dewy skin, her small mouth crying his name brokenly. A wave was rushing forward, threatening to overcome him, and all he could do to save himself was clutch at Astrid as he finally fell over the edge. He seized up and groaned loudly in her ear, pouring himself inside her, desperately surrendering to her his very soul and his heart and all of his love. Gods, he loved her. He loved her so much. He loved her so intensely that he didn't know what to do without her.

He kept moving as his orgasm continued to spear his entire being, and when it finally subsided, he collapsed on top of her, desperately huffing in air.

"By Odin... Ohh… by the gods…"

Astrid smiled, still coming down herself.

"It just… keeps getting… better…" he murmured.

Astrid chuckled as she played with the hair on the nape of his neck. "You came really hard…"

"Mmmm…"

"You okay there?"

Hiccup could only nod.

After a while, Astrid kissed the shoulder that she bit. "You know, you're a bit heavy…" she whispered.

It took him a moment to respond. "Mngg…?"

"You're a bit heavy… mind if you moved to the side?"

"Oh," he mumbled sleepily. He quickly lay next to her. "Sorry…"

Astrid leaned up against one hand and watched him. She smiled as her gaze raked down his heaving chest, which only made him self-conscious. For some bizarre reason. Gods they just had sex and all he can think about right now is covering his _nipples_?

He blushed beautifully. "Wh-what are you staring at?"

"You," she laughed. "You look like a dying eel"

"I… don't doubt that at all." He gulped in a few more lungsful of air before he turned to her, drawing her near. He reached a hand behind her head and pulled her down to him, pecking her lips. He didn't want to let her go. Could they just stay inside all day?

Astrid, however, didn't seem to want to stay in bed all day.

"Mmm… Hiccup…" she mumbled against his lips. "Do you think that… we should… get up… mmfmed?"

"Nope," he said as he continued to softly kiss her. "We're staying in bed all day today..."

Astrid laughed. She finally pecked his freckled nose and pulled away. "Your dad's not gonna like that."

He shrugged. "You can always use your dragon breath on him."

Astrid quirked an eyebrow, and Hiccup couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay. We'll both use our dragon breath on him."

She chuckled as she lay back down and settled comfortably in his arms. "Lazy," she murmured.

"Sleepy-head," he replied. "So… did I make it up to you?"

"… maybe."

He opened a bleary eye. "What do you mean?" He mumbled.

She smiled against his skin.

"You'll see."


End file.
